Un embarazo en la madriguera
by This is just Perfect
Summary: Hola! Esta historia es nueva, pero es casi casi, la fusion de mis otras 2 historias no se preocupen a los que agregaron la historia como f. Cuidado que no es para menores, es slash lemon y esas cosas.


Ron y Hermione, estaban solos en la madriguera. Los Weasley se habían llevado a Harry de compras. Así que prácticamente, era el momento de Ron. El momento para decirle cuanto la quería.

Hermione leía un libro de chicas en la habitación que los Weasley le habían proporcionado. _Brujas buscando brujos_, era el nombre de la obra. El libro era muy gordo, y la curiosidad de Hermione también.

_Ron, con valentía, se sienta al costado de ella._

-¿Qué lees?-

_Hermione le enseña el libro._

-Oh, veo-

_Ron cambia bruscamente el tema_

-Hermione…quiero decirte algo…que no me atreví a decírtelo…hace mucho tiempo-

-De que estas hablando-

-Hermione, me gustas-

Hermione y Ron, se sonrojaron.

-Ron…yo…-

Y Ron interrumpió su frase, para besarla.

-Es genial, vaya-, dijo Hermione

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si-

-¿Quieres que lo haga otra ves?-

-Si…-, dijo Hermione, perdida en la mirada de Ronald.

Ron la beso otra vez, pero esta ves, el beso duró más.

-¿Quieres desabrocharme la blusa?-

-Vaya. Uf. Sí. Claro. Es sólo que…-

-Bueno, adelante.-

-¿Por que lo haces? Tampoco quiero que lo hagas por lastima-

-No pensaba en eso. Quiero hacerlo. Eres un encanto. Me gustas. Y eso es todo.-

-Wao…y como así cambiaste de repente?-

-Tu también has cambiado Weasley, ya no eres el niño inocente que conocí. Y yo también, totalmente.-

-¿Y tu como has cambiado?-

-Ron, tengo 17. Ahora soy una mujer. Lo que significa, que sé lo que hago.Y ahora que soy una mujer, no quiero perder un segundo. ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Si-

Lentamente, Ronald comienza a forcejear con los botones de su blusa. Derepente sus dedos son como salchichas gruesas, sus botones de madreperla son confeti que hay que sacar de la alfombra. Y en su mente burbujean más pensamientos que burbujas en una soda muggle de tamaño gigante.

-Uno de los dos está temblando. Estoy seguro de que soy yo- dijo Ron.

-No, soy yo. Soy virgen Ron. Se que tú probablemente no lo eres…¿verdad?-

-N-no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Yo me ocupare de ti.-

-Es una suerte que uno de los dos sepa qué hacer.- dijo Hermione.

-Claro-

Hermione, se inclina en él y vuelve a besarlo mientras Ron forcejeaba con la blusa…

Tumbados de lado, sus manos comienzan a explorar. Se tocan. Las manos trazan las formas vivas. Las formas de respiración. Las formas de jadeo y de la falta de aliento. Lo duro y lo blando. Lo seco y lo húmedo y lo más húmedo además de lo fresco y lo calido y lo mas calido. Tantos lugares. Tantisimas sensaciones.

-Ron…no crees que deberiamos usar…proteccion?-

-No…te quiero sentir…tal como estas-

El esta adentro de ella. Así que es esto: esto es lo que llaman hacer el amor. Wao. Todas las sensaciones, que no había sentido antes Ron, las sintió esa noche. Ronald nunca ha probado nada parecido.

Los 2 estaban en la cama de Hermione, haciendo el amor lentamente, nerviosamente.

Después del coito. Ron, desnudo, se dirige a su cuarto. Sus padres, hermanos y Harry, vendrian dentro de 10 o 15 minutos según lo establecido.

Hermione se despierta en su cama al día siguiente. El reloj de la repisa, marca las 6:00 de la mañana. Ron caballerosamente, le puso una manta por encima.

Hermione la levanta, y se mira el cuerpo, la camiseta de tirantes hasta las axilas, los jóvenes pechos al descubierto. Debajo, unas cuantas toallas de baño, cubren su cama. Se pone de pie y las recoge. En la toalla hay rastros de ella y de el. Recuerda por que, antes, ha ido a buscar las toallas para proteger la cama de las manchas. También se acuerda, por que su blusa cuelga de la lámpara de pie que hay a unos pasos de ahí.

Adormilada, se arregla, recuerda todas las emociones y hechos de esta noche. Recuerda también que ya no es una niña. Y una sonrisa le viene a la cara. Empieza a estudiar los libros que tiene a la mano, hasta que todos los Weasley se despierten.

Ron abre los ojos. Mira el reloj en forma de búho, son las 11:30 de la mañana.

-Mierda, me van a matar- dijo con un tono algo extraño.

Hermione entra a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Buenos días señor dormilón-

-Hola Hermz- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione con una tierna sonrisa se le acerca y le da un beso.

-Me pareció muy bonito de tu parte, haberme tapado con una manta en la noche-

-Te quedaste dormida, después de lo de anoche-

-Me encantó lo de ayer-

-A mi más, creeme, a mi mas- dijo Ron, mientras se acercaba a Hermione para besarla.

-Te amo Weasley-

-Yo más-


End file.
